


Close The Door..

by lovelynjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, based on an rp experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynjm/pseuds/lovelynjm
Summary: wrote this at 3am (like i do most my writing). based off something that happened on a twitter rp i was in.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 10





	Close The Door..

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am (like i do most my writing). based off something that happened on a twitter rp i was in.

“Close the door,” Jaemin said to Chenle as they both entered Jaemin’s apartment arriving from their date. Chenle complied and immediately went to bed arms open laying down. Waiting for his boyfriend to get his signal to come and cuddle. Jaemin sees Chenle and smiles immediately going over to lie down next to him, embracing Chenle securely.  
“It’s been so long since we had a date. So today was so much fun!” Chenle said smiling brightly looking up at his boyfriend’s face with a smile.  
“It has, but now that I’m not busy we can go on as many dates as you want!” Jaemin says excitedly, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. That’s when Jaemin heard his phone ring, he stood up and went to retrieve it from the desk and picked it up. Chenle just stayed in bed looking at his boyfriend curiously. Jaemin’s expression went blank, his mouth slightly agape before he hung up almost on the brink of tears.  
“What’s wrong?” Chenle asks his boyfriend worriedly, a slight panic in his eyes.  
Jaemin couldn’t get any words out of his mouth. He didn’t know how to process what he's been told. It was his best friend Donghyuck calling him in tears. Telling him that he’s seen some of his boyfriend’s Mark texts and that Chenle and Mark were cheating on both of them, while they were away. Jaemin hung up before Donghyuck could say more because he didn’t believe it and he didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to hear it from his boyfriend so he can deny everything and say it was just some sick joke or something.  
“Wh-what have you been doing while I was busy with work?” He asks his voice barely a whisper but still shaking.  
“What? What do you mean?” Chenle asks Jaemin nervously, slightly panicking.  
“Answer! You heard me.” Jaemin barely contained his anger.  
“I-I’m not gonna lie to you,” Chenle says, tears already slipping out. “I-I may have been with Mark and things may have happened. But I swear it meant nothing. I really do love-“  
“Shut up. Shut Up!” I don’t want to hear it.” Jaemin says finally giving in to his anger. “Did I really mean that little to you? Was our relationship just some kind of game to you?” At this point, Jaemin was just sadder than angry. He was sobbing while screaming the questions at Chenle, hurt evident in his voice. “Ain’t I just a big idiot. Is that what you were doing when you said you went over to “help” him while he got hurt. Was that all just some big lie too!” Jaemin says screaming looking at his boyfriend's eyes full of pain.  
“I-I swear i-it’s nothing like that. W-we were just both lonely and I told him about the feeling I used to have for him. And I guess they just came back. I was just curious about how it would be, to be with him.” Chenle said, tears now streaming down his face.  
“So I wasn’t enough! You needed someone else! You could’ve just told me that! Instead, you see someone behind my back!”  
“Nana I do love you, that wasn’t a lie,” Chenle said softly crying.  
“Well, that’s a great way of showing it isn’t it?! I need some time alone, please leave.” Jaemin said, taking a deep breath.  
“I will always love you, Nana” Chenle says softly before leaving, he knew better than to anger him more. It was raining when Chenle stepped out. He didn’t have an umbrella because he thought he was going to sleepover at Jaemin’s. Guess fate had other plans though. Chenle was now hurt, but he knew he had no right to be. It was his fault his boyfriend (if he even still is that) is crying and hurt. It hurt him so much to see him like that. He immediately regretted going to Mark when he was lonely. The feelings he had for Mark were temporary and he shouldn’t have based his actions on them. He really loves Jaemin, he just hopes he forgives him. And if he doesn’t he will make it his mission to regain his trust and love. Because even though he may have done something horrible he still loves Jaemin with his whole heart. And he isn’t going to let the boy leave his life that easily.  
Jaemin on the other hand cried and just screamed hoping it would help alleviate the pain and frustration he was feeling. He felt hurt, betrayed, broken he didn’t know if what he did was right to just explode like that. He should’ve let him explain, let him tell his part of the story. But he just couldn’t he was hurt too. Once he calmed down and his sobbing turned into a soft cry. He looked at the desk near his desk, opening a small box with a pair of promise rings, he was going to give Chenle. He held them close to his heart and closed his eyes, the tears still streaming. He hated himself because he knew even though Chenle hurt him, he knows, he’s going to forgive him and give him his whole heart again. Why? Because he was a lovesick fool. A fool in love with Zhong Chenle because he knows to leave him will hurt him more than anything Chenle does to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
